


Courage

by Unkleval



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unkleval/pseuds/Unkleval
Summary: After Ellie kisses Aster, Aster finds the courage to ask Ellie back to her place to watch a movie.
Relationships: Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Courage

Hello! She's kissing you! Wake up and kiss her back.. Aster finally registers that Ellie has the softest lips and starts to kiss her back. Aster does not want this to end, Ellie feels so good against her so Aster becomes bold and pulls Ellie closer to her.  
Ellie's so warm and her soft breast's brush against her's making her skin catch on fire and start to feel a wetness between her legs.  
Aster open's her mouth and lets Ellie's tongue into her's, at first it's hesitant and then it becomes more exploring and deep. Aster can feel Ellie's moan vibrate in her mouth and Aster has to regretfully pull away to breath.  
When Aster pull's away she finds Ellie the same way breathing short deep breath's with pupils blown wide open.

"Do you want to... uhm.. do you want... to come to... my place and watch a movie?" Aster ask's trying to catch her breath and holding on to Ellie for dear life.  
Ellie moves in again and what felt like she was going to start kissing Aster again but she sways back and bumps her pelvis into Aster and breathlessly says "Yes"

They make their way back to Aster's basement where it's dimly lit with twinkle lights with carpet and a couch. Aster tell's Ellie to make herself at home and she has to grab a couple of things.

When Aster returns she's in a hoodie with basketball shorts, "Here, there's a bathroom in the corner you can change", Aster gave Ellie a hoodie and basketball shorts to change into too..Ellie watches Aster light a candle and see's Aster's her hoodie ride up her torso and show exposed skin, Ellie gulps and moves towards the bathroom to change.

Once Ellie finds the courage to come out of the bathroom in just a hoodie and basketball shorts, she see's Aster sitting in front of the couch with blankets and pillow for a comfy spot to "watch" a movie. Who is she kidding, she can't wait to taste Aster again.

Aster see's that Ellie hasn't moved and ask's Ellie to come sit next to her. Ellie obeys and sits under the cover's next to Aster, they lean into each other side by side. Aster turn's on Netflix. 

Aster asks, "Do you have anything in mind to watch?" Ellie was about to answer but can feel Aster's hand on her thigh, warm and soft. She freezes hoping that Aster doesn't take it away. Ellie finally speaks up and turn's her head towards Aster, where she finds Aster's lips on the corner of her mouth. Just a light kiss and Ellie starts to feel Aster move her hand, Aster is moving her basketball shorts out of the way and puts her hand directly on her thigh and start to caress it.  
Aster asks, "Is this ok?" Ellie can only nod yes because she doesn't want to say anything to make Aster stop.

Ellie becomes bold and leans in to kiss Aster on the mouth, light just lips. Aster smiles and they both lean in and start kissing again like they were in the street, soft and slow and then deeper. 

Aster becomes so heavy and can't think, Ellie is so soft and her kisses are nothing she has ever felt before. Oh Fuck her hands are under her sweatshirt and on her stomach. She has never been this wet so fast she wants to pull off Ellie's sweatshirt and feel her soft warm skin on hers. 

Aster pull's away breathing heavy with heavy eyelids, Ellie asks "Is everything ok....?" "Can I... I want to get on top of you" Ellie doesn't hesitate she lays down into the makeshift bed and Aster says, "Ellie I'm so turned on", Ellie responds, "me too, I don't want to stop"  
Aster lays next to Ellie and snakes her leg on top of Ellie's so that she's straddling her thigh. Aster start's to kiss Ellie deep, Aster start's to grind on Ellie's thigh. Ellie's basketball shorts are pushed up and can feel how wet Aster is on her thigh. 

Ellie grabs Aster's ass so that she grind harder and can feel some friction herself, Aster moan's deep and starts grinding Ellie harder more erratic...."Ellie...oh my.. Ellie, I'm... cumming, Ellie" Aster starts to slow down and has her full weight on Ellie.

"Oh my god Ellie, I have never cum that quick, ever"  
Ellie asks, "Aster that felt so good, can I get on top of you?"  
Aster says, "As long as you take your top off"

Ellie pulls up a little and pulls her sweatshirt off, she has nothing on. "Oh my god Ellie you are so bad, fuck" Aster pulls off her sweatshirt and is naked too.  
Ellie flips Aster on her back and straddles her the same way Aster was straddling her and they start making out again and grinding on each other.  
Ellie pulls the hem of Aster's basketball short down and Aster does the same to Ellie and they are finally naked and oh my god the softness and the warmth, it's all so overwhelmingly drowning them both.  
They both start to grind their sex into each other and cum together.


End file.
